Not applicable.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials having a texture and/or appearance simulating the texture and/or appearance of cloth on a surface thereon, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to flower pot covers, floral wrappings, and ribbon materials having a texture and/or appearance simulating the texture and/or appearance of cloth. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of polymeric material having a texture and/or appearance simulating the texture and/or appearance of cloth on a surface thereon to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots.